


Beenie Weenies and the Grilled Asparagus Bunch

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Barbecue, Cookouts, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat, cooking contests, friendly monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ford and Stan compete to see who can win over Mabel and Dipper's stomachs when the Pines have a cookout.





	Beenie Weenies and the Grilled Asparagus Bunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



“Mmm, there’s nothing like fresh beanie-weenies on a nice, hot summer day.” Grunkle Stan smiled to himself and doused the grill as it flamed up.

“Stan, I’m not entirely sure that’s a healthy eating choice.” Ford straightened his glasses and glanced at the grill, where the hot dogs were sizzling and the beans bubbling. He also looked at the package of hotdogs. “In fact the number of preservatives listed on the back of this package is honestly alarming.”

“Trust me, when these kids get going they could swallow a table whole. Forget nutrition, you’re lucky if you leave with all five fingers…or in your case…”

“Yes, I know what my case is,” Ford sighed. “Perhaps I could at least try to grill some vegetables I got at the farmer’s market. They should have something nutritious in their stomachs…”

As if on cue the twins came running together out of the woods and slammed themselves into place on the picnic bench. “Where’s dinner?!” Mabel yelled.

“Yeah, I’m hungry enough to eat the table AND the grease stains underneath the table!”

“Gimmie a second! These hotdogs don’t grill themselves.” He made a little room on the grill for Ford, who had run into the store and come out with a couple of bundles of vegetables. 

The heat was one for them both.

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

Both Grunkles were slightly rumpled and smelled of smoke when they piled food onto their twins’ plates. Ford ate all of his vegetables first – they tasted great, in his opinion, not too mushy, the right amount of spice and oils brushed onto them. But since he’d chosen to grill kid-unfriendly vegetables, the twins gobbled the hotdogs and beans –and moved the vegetables with the tips of their forks.

“Mabel, don’t feed your extra asparagus to the forest gnomes.” Ford said. “You need them to build strong muscles.”

“But they’re kind of mushy…not that you didn’t do a good job!” She beamed…and two more of her asparagus stalks rolled onto the ground.

Dipper had made most of his disappear, but Ford wasn’t entirely sure where – he’d have to check under the boy’s hat somehow. To his surprise, Stan spoke up.  
“Eh, you guys can forget having the rest of the peppers and carrots; you wouldn’t wanna have super vision or speed…”

“Super vision?” Dipper’s clever mind seemed to search for some kind of reasoning behind his words. “Because carrots are good for your eyes? That’s pretty sneaky, Grunkle Stan!”

“No, because these are from Rhonda Pelarski’s stand at the farmer’s market and her garden always glows bright green at night. Some say it’s the plutonium…”

There was a pause before Mabel began to gobble down the end of her veggies. Dipper was horrified. “Mabel! No! Don’t turn into a nuclear zombie!”

“You’ve got no choice, Dipper! Join your sister or be normal forever!” said Stan.

“NORMAL?! I’m going to be the weirdest person ever!” he upended the whole plate into his mouth and started viciously chewing.

When both twins were done they glanced sideways at one another. “Anything changing?” Dipper asked.

“Nope. I thought I’d be glowing by now,” she said.

He shrugged. “Wanna go downtown and see if Wendy’s at the diner?”

“Sounds good to me. Can we go?!”

Stan shrugged, and so did Ford. “Sure,” they said together.

When the kids were gone, Stan got up and started to sponge down the cooled grill, whistling to himself as Ford threw out the paper plates. “So your trick is mild psychological warfare,” said Ford, unimpressed.

Stan grinned and picked his teeth with the tip of a discarded asparagus stalk. “Hey, if it works…”


End file.
